


Random Fairy Tail Stuff

by Kokoriki_Daisen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime References, Because of Ivan Dreyar, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Ivan Dreyar is an asshole, M/M, Randomness, Rated T for language, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoriki_Daisen/pseuds/Kokoriki_Daisen
Summary: Basically just random things involving characters from Fairy Tail.I suck at making summaries-Also on my Wattpad account under the same name
Relationships: Angel | Sorano Aguria/Meredy, Chelia Blendy & Sherry Blendy, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Cobra | Erik & Natsu Dragneel, Cobra | Erik & Wendy Marvell, Cobra | Erik/Midnight | Macbeth, Gray Fullbuster & Lyon Vastia, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Jenny Realight/Mirajane Strauss, Larcade Dragneel/Serena, Laxus Dreyar & Raijinshuu, Laxus Dreyar & Sting Eucliffe, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Ren Akatsuki/Sherry Blendy, Rogue Cheney & Gajeel Redfox, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Rufus Lore/Orga Nanagear, Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland
Kudos: 1





	1. Lie Detector Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Hints of Fraxus (Laxus x Freed) at the end   
> -Kaiya (My OC) is a Fairy Tail mage and has seen how Freed acts around Laxus and had decided to see if Laxus feels the same way about Freed with the help of a certain white dragon slayer. Set a bit of the X791 Grand Magic Games. 
> 
> About my OC:   
> Name: Kaiya  
> Age: 19   
> Magic: Eye Magic/ Lie Detector (can tell if someone is lying or not just by looking them in the eye)   
> Relatives: Bickslow (Older Brother)   
> History: Joined Fairy Tail with her brother and became part of the Thunder Legion. Kaiya became friends with everyone in the guild as well as the Thunder Legion. Went to Tenrou Island to help out with the S-Class trials.

Kaiya is in Sky Tower looking for the Sabertooth guild and after about an hour of looking she finds the tall building and goes inside to look for a certain blonde haired dragon slayer. Sting Eucliffe, the guild master of Sabertooth was at a table talking with Minerva, Yukino, Rogue, Rufus and Orga.

Kaiya found the white dragon slayer and went up to the group of six.

 **Kaiya:** I need to borrow Sting for a bit

 _Sting:_ Why do you need me? Can't you just ask someone in your guild to help? 

**Kaiya:** Nope. You're the only one that can help me *dragging Sting out of Sabertooth* 

~1 hour later~ 

Kaiya and Sting got off the train and headed to Fairy Tail. Once inside the guild she told Sting to wait while she got someone. After 5 minutes, Kaiya came back with a very confused looking lightning dragon slayer behind her. 

Laxus: Why is Sting here? 

_Sting:_ I have no idea. I was just dragged here

 **Kaiya:** Laxus, sit your ass down. Sting, I want you to shine your light in Laxus' face

Sting and Laxus do as instructed both more confused than they were before. 

**Kaiya:** Laxus are you gay? 

Laxus: No 

**Kaiya:** Wrong

Sting just stood there trying to hold his hand near Laxus' face. 

**Kaiya:** Next question. Laxus do you like Freed? 

Laxus: Yes, but not in that way

 **Kaiya:** Wrong 

And with that response, Sting burst out laughing and caught the whole of Fairy Tail's attention and they started to wonder what was going on between Laxus, Kaiya and Sabertooth's 19 year old guild master. 

**Kaiya:** STING, STOP LAUGHING! I NEED YOU TO KEEP SHINING YOUR LIGHT IN LAXUS' FACE DAMN IT! 

Not long after Kaiya's short outburst, a certain shadow dragon burst through the doors of the Fairy Tail guild. 

Rogue: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON IN HERE?

 **Kaiya:** I was using Sting as a light so I could ask Laxus a few questions

Laxus: More like publicly humiliate me in front of the entire guild

During all of this, Sting fell onto the floor still laughing his ass off while looking like he's going to pass out any second. 

Rogue: Whatever happened in here broke my twin dragon. I WILL MURDER SOMEONE! WHO BROKE STING?!

 _Sting:_ Rogue calm the fuck down I'm fine *passes out from too much laughing* 

Rogue: *Looks at Kaiya* YOU'RE DEAD 

And then Rogue starts to chase Kaiya around Fairy Tail for 5 minutes until Bickslow intervenes and holds Rogue back, and what everyone, apart from a select few members of Fairy Tail, failed to notice was a certain green haired rune mage and blonde haired lightning dragon slayer making out at a table in the far corner of the guild hall happily enjoying each others company and their newly found relationship. 

~~~~~~~♡~~~~~~~ 


	2. Family of 9 Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU where the all 9 dragon slayers are a family.   
> Characters & Ages (not cannon ages!)   
> Acnologia: The dad, 48 yrs old   
> Serena, Oldest son, 25 yrs old   
> Laxus: Second son, 23 yrs old   
> Erik: Third son, 21 yrs old   
> Gajeel: Fourth son, 19 yrs old   
> Natsu: Fifth son, 18 yrs old   
> Rogue: Sixth son & Sting's older twin, 16 yrs old   
> Sting: Seventh son & Rogue's younger twin, 16 yrs old   
> Wendy: Youngest child & only daughter, 13 yrs old

Acnologia: I'm off to work. Serena, you're in charge of looking after your younger brothers and sister. *Leaves for work* 

5 minutes later, Erik comes downstairs with a smirk evident on his face. 

Serena: I don't trust that look of yours, what did you do?   
Erik: All I'm gonna say is that Sting's gonna be pissed 

All that could be heard from the others was things being thrown at a wall from Sting and Rogue's room. 

Erik: 3... 2... 1   
Sting: ROGUE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU, I DON'T CARE IF WE'RE TWINS OR NOT YOU'RE DEAD!  
Rogue: I DIDN'T DO SHIT. I'VE BEEN DOWNSTAIRS FOR HOURS NOW! WHATEVER HAPPENED WAS ALL ERIK!  
Erik: *Sarcasm* Thanks Rogue  
Sting: YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO START RUNNING!!  
Erik: SHIT   
Serena: ERIK, LANGUAGE  
Erik: YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT BUT WHAT ABOUT STING   
Serena: YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THE TWINS HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS BY NOW   
Laxus: What's going on down here?   
Sting: *Standing on the stairs railing* ERIK, TIMES UP YOU BASTARD! *Jumps off the railing*  
Erik: FUCKING SHIT   
Rogue: You screwed up pretty bad this time. Maybe one day you'll learn to stop fucking around with me and Sting   
Sting: *Runs at Erik*   
Laxus: Oh no you don't *restrains Sting*   
Natsu: Okay what's going on cause all I heard was Sting yelling  
Rogue: Erik fucked up and now Sting's pissed. He should have learned not to mess with us by now   
Wendy: *Just woke up from all her brothers yelling*  
Natsu: *Notices Wendy's confusion* Erik fucked up and Sting's pissed off  
Gajeel: *Has just been on his phone ignoring his siblings antics* WOULD Y'ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP   
Serena: *Has also been on his phone* I AGREE WITH GAJEEL, NOW YOU EITHER SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALM DOWN OR I MAKE YOU  
Sting: *Looking at Laxus and Erik* FUCK 'RENA'S PISSED... I'M OUT *Gets out of Laxus' grasp and runs out the door*   
Laxus and Erik: WE'RE OUT *Runs out the door after Sting* 

~~~~A FEW HOURS LATER~~~~  
Acnologia: *Enters the house* I'm home. Where the fuck is Laxus, Erik and Sting?   
Serena: Hi dad. They left a few hours ago and haven't come back yet. I've tried to call them but they didn't answer 

*Laxus, Erik and Sting enter the house* 

Rogue: Speak of the devils   
Acnologia: AND WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU THREE BEEN?   
Laxus: Serena got pissed so we left to let him calm down   
Sting: But we wouldn't have left and 'rena wouldn't have gotten pissed off if ERIK HADN'T TOUCHED MY PHONE   
Erik: Yeah, but it was funny to see you pissed off especially since you get angry easily   
Rogue: Whatever you say Erik, but did you have to make it look like I touched my twins phone WHEN I WAS DOWNSTAIRS SINCE 3 THIS MORNING  
Acnologia: ENOUGH YOU LITTLE SHITS  
Laxus: Great, now dad's pissed off   
Acnologia: Erik, you should know by now that Sting and Rogue have anger problems. And you should know not to touch Sting's phone. SO WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TRY TO RUIN THE CLOSE BOND THE TWINS HAVE?   
Erik: Cause it's funny how easily they get mad, also cause Sting makes a scene and it's hilarious to watch him freak out   
Acnologia: Leave Sting and Rogue alone. Also, you're grounded Erik.  
Erik: FFFIIINNNEEE   
Gajeel: Ha. Maybe this time you'll learn to stop fucking around with the twins, ya bastard   
Serena: Gajeel please don't start   
Rogue: *Being over protective about his younger twin* You okay? You hurt? Do I have to kill someone?   
Sting: *Hugs his older twin* Yes. No. DEFINETLY NOT   
Rogue: *Hugs his twin back* Good 

*Acnologia, Serena, Laxus, Erik, Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy taking pics of the twins having a moment*

Acnologia: This is so precious   
*Serena, Laxus, Erik, Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy nods their heads in agreement with their dad*   
Sting: *Talking to Rogue* We have a weird family   
Rogue: *Talking back to Sting* Yes, we do but we love them even though one of our brothers likes annoying the crap out of us and making us pissed off 

~~~The family of 9 spent the rest of the night watching movies and enjoying the calming company of each other and messing about with one another~~~


End file.
